First Date
by DynastyWarriorsFan6294
Summary: One-Shot for PitFTW and golfer's Valentine's Day contest. Part of the Meta Knight's Story Universe. Meta Knight goes on his first date with Jigglypuff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

This is the same universe as my Meta Knight's Story FanFic. This is Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's first date. You may need to read the main story to understand some things.

* * *

First Date

"Relax, you'll be fine!" Meta Knight's best friend, Falco Lombardi was advising Meta Knight.

"You got your girlfriend five days after me and you've already had your first date!?" Meta Knight was surprised for once.

"You were in hospital for seven days! Seven!" This was true. Meta knight had only been released that morning. "Anyway, Jigglypuff wasn't leaving for lunch! None of us left for dinner when we had that board game." Jigglypuff is Meta Knight's girlfriend. We refers to the three characters that have been mentioned by name, the eating machine/puffball Kirby and super fast hedgehog Sonic, who's been proven to not be so fast in air. "Just stay calm." Meta Knight gets extremely nervous in dates with Jigglypuff, as it seems, so this advice was no good.

"Sonic, how do you manage it with your girl?"

"You mean Amy? She's a self-proclaimed girlfriend. She annoys me so much!"

"No help there and Kirby is stuffing his face."

"It'll be fine! The restaurant you've picked is the best in town. The movie you booked is Jigglypuff's favourite, so it's going to go well." Falco said as he finished fixing the Star Warrior's bow tie, not aided with the gallons of sweat dripping down. "You've lost too much water. Take a drink," He said, chucking the Knight a bottle of water.

Meta Knight forced himself to calm down. "You wolf whistle again Falco, and you're dead. And what do you mean by Jigglypuff's favourite movie when it's the premiere for 'Behind the Scenes at Smash Mansion'."

Falco finished attaching a suit from a shop selling things for puffballs. "Good point. And the only problem is your mask."

"It's staying on." This was final already.

Jigglypuff was almost as bad as Meta Knight, and she had Samus and Zerus (Zero Suit Samus) to calm her down.

"It'll be fine," They kept telling her.

"I'm going to mess up, I'm going to mess up, I'm going to mess up, I'm going to mess up, I'm going to mess up!" Jigglypuff kept repeating, while wearing a dress from the same shop as Meta Knight's suit.

As she was ready, they got around having to stay with her being annoying by pushing her outside, where Meta Knight was waiting.

"You look beautiful," complimented Meta Knight.

"So do you."

"Shall we go?"

"I'd love to." She said as he took her hand and led her outside. It was late afternoon, so it was starting to get dark, as they walked to the restaurant.

"Name?" asked the waiter at the restaurant.

"The table was booked at Smash Mansion." Replied Meta Knight.

"Aah. You must be Sir Meta Knight and Miss Jigglypuff. Right this way."

"Meta Knight, why did you say Sir?" asked Jigglypuff.

"It's either that or Mr. Meta Knight." Jigglypuff giggled. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry."

"You should be."

They arrived at the table and had to pick their meals.

"Sonic Slices!?" Exclaimed Meta Knight. "I only thought that as a joke!"

"What is it?"

"It's in the deserts. The description is 'Slices of cake shaped to look like Sonic the Hedgehog.'" Jigglypuff giggled (again).

After the rest of the meal (Meta Knight later told Falco that the meal was boring), they went off to the cinema, where the red carpet was rolled out for them (In the city, Smash City, the Smashers are considered celebrities and star in the movies). They sneaked to the other side of the Smash Limo, so the crowd and paparazzi wouldn't realise they're late.

"Sorry we're late Master Hand." Meta Knight said as they entered the car.

"You're on time, just about. Now we can get out of the limo."

The door opened. Master Hand and Crazy Hand always come out first, then come the couples, then everyone else. Falcon and Zerus were next out after the hands, much to the shock of everyone. Falco and Samus came next, followed by Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. Meta Knight just stood still when Jigglypuff sopped for the cameras.

After everyone was in the theatre, the movie started. Master Hand quickly whispered "We got the last clip for this film half an hour ago!" The film started showing clips of what's happened in the mansion, the first being from the "Start of Brawl Party".

"I don't remember that."

"Meta Knight, this was before you joined."

"Oh."

There was Zerus telling Master Hand that she didn't think she counted as the thirty-fifth character.

"So that's how I got in!"

Later on, there was Meta Knight copying Sonic's side taunt, at which point everyone laughed. Samus asked Falco what the board game was called. She didn't believe him. There was Falco sweating profusely before tripping Samus up. Then there was the clip from half an hour ago. Jigglypuff lifted Meta Knight's mask up ever so slightly and kissed him. Meta Knight's eyes went even pinker, if possible. Aww from the crowd.

"Very boring eh?"

"I said the meal."

"Well done." Sonic told him.

"At least you didn't wolf whistle, Falco."

"I said I wouldn't."

Later, back at the mansion.

"That was a great night, Meta Knight."

"Same here Jigglypuff. But shouldn't that be 'a great knight'?"

And they laughed long into the night.

* * *

How was it? This is my first one-shot. Please review.


End file.
